YuGiOh and the Chibi Scouts
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: I know the title sucks. Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with Angel Raye's Chibi Scouts.
1. The Vortex

Disclaimer: It's me Goddess Gloria I forgot to say but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and we  
  
both know the Chibi Scouts belong to you.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh and the Chibi Scouts  
  
1.Vortex  
  
It was just an average day for Yugi and his friends or thats what they thought. "Hey  
  
Yuge!" called Yugi's best friend Joey. "Oh Hi Joey" Yugi called back. Just then four  
  
more of Yugi's friends walked up. Two were boys named Tristan and Bakura and the  
  
other two were girls named Tea and Mai. " Hi Yugi, Hi Joey" "Hi" Just then Seto  
  
Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba walked up "Hi" "Hi" Just then Bakura saw a  
  
swirling vortex right above their heads! "Look out!" he yelled but it was too late  
  
the vortex had already sucked them up! Then everything went black. Yugi suddenly  
  
heard voices.  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
"No but they could be spies for the enemy"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I did'nt say they were but they could be"  
  
" Hey they're starting to stir"  
  
Yugi sat up,opened his and the faces of 8 girls who seemed around the ages 6-11  
  
"Hello" said one them shyly. She was a lovely girl with long purple hair "My name is  
  
Annika" Just then the others sat up. "Hi!" said one with long orange hair "I'm  
  
Gloria" " Annika already introduced herself" "My name is Madelyn" said a girl with  
  
short black hair. "I'm Hope" said a girl with long blue hair. "I'm Faith, Hope's  
  
twin" said a girl with blue hair in a ponytail. "My name is Maggie" said a girl with  
  
long green hair. "I'm Daisy" said a girl with green hair in a ponytail."And I'm  
  
Ariel" said a little girl with very short blue hair. "Well I'm Yugi Motoh" " I'm  
  
Joey Wheeler" "I'm Tristan Tayler" "I'm Tea Gardener" "Mai Valentine" "Bakura Ryou"  
  
"Seto Kaiba" "And I'm his little brother Mokuba"  
  
"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Its a youma!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ariel.  
  
To Be Countinued............. 


	2. Battle

Yu-Gi-Oh andthe Chibi Scouts chapter two: Battle Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, or Angel Raye. Enough said.  
  
"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the youma yelled again. " Quick we have to transform even if it is in front of them!" yelled Ariel.  
  
"MARS POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
" VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"URANUS POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"SATURN POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
When the light show ended Yugi and his friends were no longer looking at Ariel and  
  
her friends but at the Chibi Scouts!  
  
"We'll start attacking while you try and find a weak spot!" yelled Sailor Chibi  
  
Venus(Gloria)"Right!" called Sailor Chibi Mercury.(Ariel) "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
  
yelled Sailor Chibi Uranus (Faith) as her attack hit the monster."There! Aim for  
  
it's left ankle!" yelled Chibi Mercury."JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" yelled  
  
Chibi Jupiter (Daisy) as the youma vanished."*How did they do that?" thought Yugi as  
  
the Chibi Scouts de-transformed.The others had thoughts as well Joey: * Are they  
  
from outer space or what?* Tristan :*That was wierd* Tea* Are they some kind of  
  
super heros*  
  
Bakura : *Thier strength was unbelivable* Kaiba: *Freaks* Mokuba : * The carrot top  
  
is cute* Mai: *The outfits they were wearing were atrocious* "Well theres gonna be  
  
another boring party tonight so we better go home and change" sighed Madelyn. " You  
  
should come with us to find out how to get you back to your own dimension" said  
  
Maggie. "Okay" Yugi and his friends replied as they followed the girls.  
  
To Be Countinued... 


	3. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.The Chibi Scouts (except Rini)  
  
belong to Angel Raye. And I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to but its not me.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh and the Chibi Scouts  
  
Chapter Three: Meet the Parents  
  
"Wow look at the size of that palace!" exclaimed Mokuba in amazement. "Come On!" said Hope. "Um, You guys, Why are heading towards the palace?"asked Yugi. "Because We live there,Silly!" "You live there?" asked Bakura completely shocked. "Yep!" said  
  
Faith. Yugi and his friends did an anime fall but the Chibi Scouts didn't get why.  
  
"Who are these people?" asked Raye when they arrived. They told Raye who they were.  
  
"We should talk this over with the King and Queen." They called the other Sailor  
  
Scouts. Then when they arrived they explained what happened. "I'll try to find a way to get you back to your own dimension" offered Amy. "In the meantime you each will stay with a sailor scout" Serenity informed them all. Yugi was going to stay with Lita. Joey was to stay with Haruka and Michiru. Tristan was staying with Amy. Tea was staying with Mina. Bakura was going to stay with Raye. Kaiba and Mokuba were going stay with Hotaru. Mai was going to stay with Setsuna. Then when they each went to the Scout's quarters the girls got ready for the party. And they looked cute in their princess dresses (Of coarse Faith didn't think so). Yugi and his friends borrowed some clothes from the Scouts and Knights. When they got to the party Mina gave Gloria a warning because it was Hotaru and Anthony's anniversary. Gloria promised not to play any pranks. It was extremely boring for the kids. They had nothing better to do so they decided to dance. They all had a good time. When Yugi and his friends went to bed that night they all had the same question: Will we ever get home?  
  
To Be Countinued... 


	4. Getting to Know Each Other I know the ti...

Disclaimer:I don't own the Chibi Scouts they (with the exeption of Rini) belong to  
  
Angel Raye. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi who kind enough to let me and the other fans to write fan fiction about them. Yu-Gi-Oh and the Chibi Scouts  
  
A.N.=Author's Note  
  
Chapter Four: Getting to know Each Other.(I know the title sucks _)  
  
The next morning*********  
  
At Jupiter Quarters  
  
Yugi and his friends woke to see that the Chibi Scouts and their families already awake.  
  
When Yugi walked into the kitchen he saw Lita cooking breakfast Daisy in her uniform and Ken drinking coffee while reading the paper. After Daisy finished her breakfast she left for school. (A.N No I am not making Yugi and his friends go to school in this dimension).  
  
****************  
  
At Uranus and Neptune Quarters  
  
Joey had woken up late enough to see Hope and Faith walk out the door for school. "Well I see you're awake". said Michiru as Joey walked into the kitchen. Haruka was reading a racing magazine when she looked up and saw Joey. Michiru brought Joey some scrambled eggs and toast when he sat down. Haruka smiled for she had an idea on why he and his friends were here.  
  
*******************  
  
At Mercury Quarters. By the time Tristan finished his breakfast is time for Ariel to leave for school. "Bye Mommy!" yelled Ariel. "There goes our little 3rd grader". said Amy proudly."3rd Grader!?" questioned Tristan. "Well Ariel is too smart for 1st grade." answered Amy. "She was too smart for Kindergarten as well. And you won't believe what she in preschool..." She whispered it in Tristan's ear. "She actually DID that!?" "Uh huh." Suddenly Greg had a strange look on his face (A.N. Yes he's seeing the future)."Mr. Mizuno are you alright!?" Tristan asked worriedly. "I think he's seeing the future!" exclaimed Amy. "What!?" asked Tristan in a loud tone. "Well you see....." Amy began. (A.N. Sorry I can't tell you what Greg is seeing but you'll find out in the next chapter)  
  
*****************  
  
At Venus Quarters  
  
"Bye Mom!" shouted Gloria as she ran out the door. "Try not to get into any fights today!" Mina shouted back. When Mina closed the door she sighed and said, "I am praying she doesn't get into a fight today" "Does she get into fights at school often?" asked Tea. "Yes but it's because she's trying to defend 2 of her friends who are perfect bully targets" answered Mina. "Most of the time it's to defend her best friend, Annika who is always getting picked on a bully named Miyaki" Tea sighed for Yugi was always getting picked because of his size. Mina kept talking about how Gloria kept getting in trouble because of her fighting.  
  
********************  
  
At Mars Quarters  
  
"Bye Annika have a good day!" Raye called to her daughter. "Bye Mama" Annika called back. "I guarantee you ties going to be bullied by Miyaki today," Raye said to Chad.  
  
"Um, who is Miyaki?" asked Bakura. "Shes a bully who won't leave my daughter alone" answered Raye"And whats worse is her mother doesn't care what she does" Raye went on to explain all the rotten things Miyaki did to Annika and how many times Raye went to her mother.  
  
***********************  
  
At Saturn Quarters  
  
"Bye Mom!" Madelyn called to her mother as she ran out the door. "Bye!"Hotaru called back. Suddenly Hotaru heard a loud "Ow!" She closed the door and walked into the kitchen where she saw Mokuba on the floor with a hole torn in his jeans and his knee bleeding. Kaiba walked onto the room and sighed. "Well I'll go get the band-aids" he said. "No need" said Hotaru as she placed her hand on Mokuba's cut(A.N. We ALL know what she's doing). Then there was glow. When Hotaru removed her hand the cut was gone. "How did you do that!?" asked a shocked Mokuba. "Well you see I was born with ability to heal cuts and wounds and Madelyn inherited it from me" answered Hotaru "I used it at school but the kids there stayed away from me.I didn't want the same to happen to Madelyn so I didn't allow her to use it at school but she did it anyway and I worried for nothing because the kids there thought it was wonderful" *O_O* was the only thing Kaiba and Mokuba had on their minds.  
  
*******************************  
  
At Pluto Quarters  
  
"Bye Mom!" yelled Maggie as she ran to school. "Bye Maggie!" called Sailor Pluto as she ran to the Gates of Time. "So where is your wife going?" "The Gates of Time" answered Gary. "The Gates of Time?" asked Mai. "The Gates of Time" repeated Gary. He then began to explain how Setsuna guarded the Gates of Time every day and how much  
  
Maggie misses her and how much she treasures Setsuna's day's off because they spend time together.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Like it?  
  
If you did e-mail me at mclauren26@go.com 


	5. MORE People?

Heh. I'm like a cockroach. I keep coming back.  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh people: Unfortunately....  
  
Whatever. Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update any of my fics until some one reviewed "Road Trip!" (Which is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Digimon, Beyblade, Ojamajo Doremi, Medabots, Hamtaro, Magic Knights Rayearth,Tenchi Muyo, and Inuyasha) But I couldn't help myself. So technically, you fans of "Yu-Gi-Oh and the Chibi Scouts (I really should change the title ~_~) owe me some reviews on "Road Trip"..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Chibi Scouts.  
  
But in case Naoko Takeuchi and/or Kazuki Takahashi are by any chance reading this..~eyes sparkle~ Can I have Sailor Moon and/or Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Naoko and Kazuki: No.  
  
Me: RATS!  
  
'': Thoughts  
  
Chapter 5: MORE people!?  
  
Gloria: ~lost in thought~ 'That kid, Mokuba..He was staring at me...But what was he staring at?'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Mokuba: ~staring at Gloria~ 'The carrot top is cute'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Gloria: 'If he was staring at my chest, I swear I'll...'  
  
The teacher: Gloria, do you know the answer?  
  
Gloria: What? Oh.um.the British tea crates?  
  
The teacher: Let me get this straight. The United States dropped the British Tea crates on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945, ending World War II? You need to start paying attention. Ariel, maybe you can tell us the answer?  
  
Ariel: America dropped the atomic bombs.  
  
Teacher: Excellent. Oh darn, there's the bell. Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, class. Class?  
  
Class: ~has already rushed out the door~  
  
Teacher: ~sweatdrops~  
  
Walking home..  
  
Annika: Hey, Gloria.  
  
Gloria: Yeah, Annika?  
  
Annika How come you got that question about the atomic bombs wrong?  
  
Ariel: Yeah. You always said that even though History class was boring, you found WWII completely fascinating. Of course, I do to..  
  
Faith: You find everything in school fascinating, Ariel.  
  
Gloria: I don't know, I guess my mind drifted elsewhere.  
  
Annika: Like where?  
  
Gloria: I dunno.  
  
Hope: Maybe it was to one of the boys.  
  
Gloria: Boys?  
  
Hope: You know, one the boys that are staying with us. I know I've had some problems paying attention to the teacher today because of that.  
  
Maggie: Really?  
  
Hope: Yeah. My mind kept drifting to Bakura. ~blushes~  
  
Daisy: I know what you mean. That one guy, Yugi was pretty cute. ~sighs dreamily~  
  
Annika: Joey, seemed very noble and brave ~blushes~  
  
Rini: Yeah, he was, but I'm sticking with Helios.  
  
Madelyn: So Gloria, which boy were you thinking about?  
  
Gloria: ~blushing~ I wasn't thinking about any of them!  
  
Daisy: Oh, then why are blushing?  
  
Gloria: ~blushes even more~ Because.um.uh. Oh look! We're home.  
  
The other girls: Rats!  
  
At the front gate they saw a surprising visitor: Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Hi, guys.  
  
Girls (some acting very OOC): ~glare~  
  
Mokuba: I mean.girls...  
  
Girls: ^_^  
  
Mokuba: O_o 'Talk about your mood swings' I was wondering. if maybe. You guys would want to go to the park. to you know. get to know each other better.  
  
Rini: Thanks, but I've got a ton of homework, so see you guys at dinner. ~runs off~  
  
Others: Bye!  
  
Faith: We'll have to ask our parents first, but we'll meet you here if they say yes.  
  
Mokuba: Okay, sounds good.  
  
Girls: ~run towards their quarters~  
  
In a deep, dark...place  
  
???: Master Pegasus, We have been able to send Yugi Mutoh, and some of his friends, to the dimension where the Chibi Scouts are.  
  
Pegasus: Excellent, Croquet. Now, send all of his other friends there as well.  
  
Croquet: As you wish.  
  
(A.N. That's what Greg was seeing: Yugi's other friends coming.)  
  
Later at the park  
  
All of the girls (except Rini) and Mokuba were at the park and having a good time. When Tea showed up.  
  
Gloria: Hi Tea!  
  
Tea: Hello Gloria, I was wondering if you knew where the dance studio was?  
  
Gloria: ~gives her the directions~ (I'm too lazy to type them ^^')  
  
Tea: Thank you. Oh, and by the way, Mokuba's looking your skirt.  
  
Gloria: WHAT!? ~turns around, looks down and sure enough, there he was~  
  
Mokuba: Um, hehe.Hi Gloria...  
  
Gloria: ~if looks could kill, Mokuba would have come back, and die a horrible death again~ PERVERT!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: O_O ~starts running~  
  
Gloria: ~chases him~  
  
Tea and the other girls (who were watching the whole thing): ~sweatdrop~  
  
Hope: They make such a great couple, don't they?  
  
The others: ~have no comment~  
  
Suddenly, there's a twinkle (Which turned into a vortex), in the sky. The girls look up. Even Gloria managed to stop chasing Mokuba for a minute to look. The girls were about to grab their henshin pens, when they saw people drop out of the sky! They landed in the middle of the woods. (Which were, coincidentally, right next to the park *_*)  
  
Faith: Those were the same woods where we found you and the others!  
  
Maggie: We better investigate! ~while putting her henshin pen away~  
  
Tea: Those people who fell out of the vortex looked familiar! I better come with you! ~follows~  
  
Gloria: ~glares at Mokuba~ I'll take care of you later. ~also follows~  
  
Mokuba: O_O ~gulps~ I better get out here. ~runs away~  
  
In the forest  
  
The girls get to the place where the people fell. They found the people lying on the ground, and sure enough, Tea recognized them.  
  
Tea: ~gasps~ Miho! Serenity! Duke! Isis! (I can't spell her dub name X_X) Malik! Rebecca!  
  
The people: ~come too, groan, then spot Tea~ TEA!  
  
Miho (The girl from the original season one): ~flings her arms around Tea~ OMG! You and Yugi, and Joey, and Tristan, and the others had us all SO worried!!!  
  
Tea: We did?  
  
Duke: DUH! When you guys, didn't show up at school we thought you were sick, so we stopped by Yugi's house, and his grandpa freaked out when he found out he wasn't at school, so we go to the rest of your houses and got the same story. Serenity: We knew none of you would skip school, so we called the police and formed a search party.  
  
Tea: But that doesn't explain why, Malik, Isis, and Rebecca are here. (A.N. Malik & Isis are a brother and sister who live in Egypt and Rebecca lives here in America)  
  
Isis: They sent us e-mails and we flew right in.  
  
Rebecca: Then we arranged to meet at Isis and Malik's hotel, where they were waiting outside, but then a vortex opened up, sucked us up and now here are explaining how we got here.  
  
Faith: Well, we should take you guys to the palace and find you a place to stay.  
  
The new people: PALACE!?  
  
Daisy: We'll explain on the way..  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
***************************************************  
  
Next time: New Senshi?  
  
Wow, now more people have shown up. Pegasus seems to be plotting revenge on Yugi and co. We found out what Greg foresaw. Gloria and Mokuba seem to have developed an "interest" in each other.  
  
Iper: Not to mention, Mokuba's revealed himself to be a pervert.  
  
Pika-Chan: True.  
  
See you next time on "Yu-Gi-Oh and the Chibi Scouts"! (MUST.THINK.OF.NEW.TITLE!!!!!) 


End file.
